The Consequences of Courtship
by Josephine77
Summary: Set up by their friends, Percy and Audrey start seeing each other the summer after the Battle Of Hogwarts. The hard part, though, is introducing her to his large family.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

_A Percy/Audrey story. Takes place in August after the Battle of Hogwarts._

* * *

 **Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor**

The sun shone at just the right angle to prevent Audrey Wright from nodding back into a peaceful slumber. It was annoying and unwelcome, signaling the start of a new day. However, the very male arm slung around her waist kept her from getting up and moving. Unwilling to leave her warm cocoon, she rolled over and gazed at her partner as he slept on. Audrey liked moments like these when he was so unguarded. She was one of the few to ever see him truly relaxed. His hair was disheveled and a shadow of ginger beard was rough against her palm.

"Percy," she called out and leaned over, kissing his shoulder lightly. Moving toward his neck, she repeated the action. "Percy, we have to get up." As much as she would approve of lazing about all day in bed, they both had plans they had to keep.

Coming to slowly, Percy tightened the arm around Audrey and grumbled, "It's Saturday, do we have to?"

Audrey laughed, reaching up and pecking him on his prickly cheek. "Yes. We made plans. Unless you want to scrap them all and just stay here for the day."

"No, you're right. We need to get up." Pulling away from her reluctantly, Percy stretched and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, "I already told Mum I was going to stop by early and Oliver will threatened to never get us tickets again if we don't show up to his game."

"Well, it's already nine, so we'd better get moving if we want to accomplish anything today," she responded, noting the time on the bedside clock. Audrey sat up and reached over the side of the bed, grabbing the first thing she saw. Discarded haphazardly the previous night, she pulled on Percy's white button down shirt, the kind he often wore under his work robes, and rolled up the sleeves. "Come on. Go take a shower and I'll get breakfast ready," she ordered as she got out of bed.

Audrey made her way to the kitchen humming softly. It only took a few minutes before she had a pot of oatmeal simmering on the range, quite at home in her surroundings. While not as small as her own place, Percy's flat wasn't enormous by any means. In addition to the his bedroom and bath, it had an additional bedroom that doubled as an office but in reality was no bigger than a closet. The bulk of the space, though, was comprised of the living room which housed a kitchenette off to one side. A counter with a breakfast bar separated the two spaces. It was there she was standing, chopping up fruit as she silently reviewed her schedule for the day. Engrossed in her thoughts, it was no surprise that she didn't hear the tell-tale splutter of the floo across the room. Her shriek surprised both herself and the person coming out of the fireplace when she finally noticed the cloud of dust in her peripheral vision.

The newcomer quickly got over his surprise as he stared at Audrey. "Ah, this is a pleasant turn. I do hope I'm in the right place," he grinned, noting the lady's jumbled appearance. "It looks familiar, but I don't recall a lovely lady last time I was here."

Audrey, noticing the directions of his eyes, looked down at herself. Realizing she was only wearing Percy's shirt, she stuttered, "Cccan you please turn around for a moment?"

The stranger complied with a smile. She silently summoned a robe Percy's room, hoping she'd had her proper bits covered when he stepped out of the fire. Hastily tying the garment, she double checked her appearance before addressing the stranger. "You can turn around now."

"Name?" he asked, studying her. She was of average height, though a bit on the short side with wavy brunette hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was cute, in a pixyish way. Not the type he'd imagined Percy to go for, but then his old girlfriend Penny wasn't what he would have envisioned for him, either.

"Audrey. Audrey Wright," she answered. Now that she was fully covered she gazed at the stranger before her. The red hair immediately alerted her to the fact that she had to be talking to one of Percy's many brothers. "And you must be…" She paused as she studied him. "George."

"Correct. Let me guess. The ear?" he inquired as he walked over to the counter where she was working and pulled out a stool.

"Actually, no. I didn't even notice your ear," Audrey admitted, though she was now staring at the place where his ear should have been. A lock of hair covered the void. "Powers of deduction. Let's see. I've met Bill and I remember Percy saying Charlie was in Romania so I think it's highly unlikely you are he, and he described Ron as being tallest of the lot," Audrey listed as she stirred cut apples into the pot of oatmeal. "So that leaves you as George."

"Very clever," he admitted. This one was very smart, although he shouldn't have expected anything less. Percy wasn't one to go for bimbos, however attractive enough she was to pass as one. "So you know all about us, but I know absolutely nothing about you. How long have you been seeing the big-head boy?"

"A few months," Audrey volunteered without elaborating. She'd met Bill and his wife a few nights prior, but she knew Percy hadn't told the rest of the family about her yet. She also knew wouldn't want his other brothers to go tattling information to his mother before he could introduce them. Changing the topic, she commented, "Did you know he still has that badge? Clever bit of magic there charming it to flash "Big Head Boy" instead of it's proper designation. He told me he never could figure out how you did it."

"It drove him insane and earned Fred and I a week of punishments. Does he still polish it until it shines?" George asked cheekily.

Audrey set out some bowls on the breakfast bar then looked up at George with a grin and a wink, "He doesn't need to anymore."

"Oh, ho. A sense of humor." George clapped and laughed at the witty comeback. "Why don't you drop the prat and run away with me?"

"I'm quite happy for the time being, but if that changes I'll let you know," she chuckled.

George was exactly how everyone had described him-charming with ready wit and a bit of impertinence. Aware of the loss the Weasley family had recently suffered, she was gladdened to realize that George held on to a bit of his reputation despite the hard times. "Would you like breakfast?"

"I'm never one to turn down a meal," George smiled. "But you ought to be glad it's me and not Ron. That boy can eat."

Audrey was dishing out oatmeal to George when Percy walked into the room. Freshly showered and ready for the day, he was putting on his glasses when he spied George sitting at the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Percy blurted, not expecting his brother's visit.

"What a lovely way to great your favorite brother," George poked. "Luckily your lovely companion has been keeping me company while you were wasting time doing Merlin knows what."

"Sit and eat," Audrey ordered Percy. She set his filled bowl next to his brother and poured them all a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So tell me," George asked as Percy moved to sit beside him. "How did you two meet? Was it bonding over your love of the book _Prefects Who Gained Power_ or at a riveting lecture on flying carpet regulations?

"Actually, we were set up," Audrey admitted, standing on the other side of the bar as she ate her own breakfast. "Much against either of our wills."

"Who would ever try to set you up with my brother? Did you owe them a life debt or some horrible favor?"

Audrey looked between the brothers, fascinated by their differences. Bill was similar to Percy in some ways. They both projected an aura of maturity, although Bill's scars and smile gave him a bit of a roguish air. George appeared to be jovial and laid back. It made her wonder about the rest of Percy's family and how they fit into the equation.

"Actually it was my cousin Katie who pushed me to meet your brother," Audrey admitted, taking a bit of her oatmeal. "I've been informed she's very well acquainted with you."

"Katie? You don't mean my chaser, Katie Bell, do you?" George pondered. Audrey nodded in confirmation. "I haven't seen her since the…well, in a while." He'd realized the last time he saw her was at Fred's funeral a few months prior. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing well." Audrey confirmed. "She's applying for the Medic program at St. Mungo's. The whole business of this past year delayed her plans. Her parents wanted her to go into the Healer program, but she said she wants to work as a Sports Medic for the Quidditch league. After her own stay in St. Mungo's they didn't push her."

"Tell her to stop by the store sometime," George told her. As he finished his bowl something started to bother him. "I'm confused about something, though. Why was Katie trying to set you up with Percy? I never knew them to ever even talk to each other in school?"

Percy explained, "She and Oliver were working together and they tricked us. She was working on Audrey and Ollie was badgering me. We finally met and then started dating soon after."

"Oliver?" George choked. "My captain? Quidditch obsessed to the point of madness Oliver Wood?

"Yes, George," Percy sighed, his tone holding a note of exasperation. "I do sometimes associate with people you know. We _did_ room together for seven years, if you hadn't noticed."

Audrey grabbing the brothers' empty bowls and set them in the sink to deal with later. Glancing up at the wall clock, she said, "We have a schedule to keep. If you're going to you parents, you'd better be off. I have some running to do before we meet back at the Leakey Cauldron. I'm going to go get dressed." Audrey pushed herself up on the counter and leaned over the breakfast bar to give Percy a peck on the cheek. "Two o'clock. Remember."

"Don't I get a kiss, too?" George teased as Audrey as she turned to leave.

"Maybe next time," Audrey answered playfully. "Nice meeting you," she called out as she headed into the other room.

Turning to his brother, George grinned, "I like her."

"What are you doing here this early in the morning," Percy demanded, glancing at the bedroom door to make sure Audrey was gone.

"You mentioned last night that you were planning to go to the Burrow this morning. So I thought I'd perform my good deed for the day and head over with you." George answered. "I didn't realize you'd be shacking up with some hottie, though."

"Not a word to Mum, yet, okay," Percy commanded. "Audrey is the reason I wanted to head over to the Burrow this morning. I wanted to ask Mum if it was okay to bring someone to my birthday dinner. Audrey's already met Bill and Fleur, and now you. I figure it's time to introduce her to the rest of the family. This is last chance for everyone to be together before the Ginny heads back to school. And please," Percy begged, "don't tell Mum you saw her here this morning. I heard how she reacted to Fleur when Bill brought her around. I'd hate for Mum to hate Audrey right from the start."

"I wouldn't worry about Mum right now," George smiled. "She's too worked up about Harry and Ron planning to move into Grimmauld Place and the girls leaving for school. As much as she's been obsessed with bedroom doors being kept open with those four, you'd think she'd be thrilled that they'll be parted for months at a time. But it keeps her mind off…well, you know…"

"Surely they wouldn't…they aren't…," Percy spluttered. "They're way too young."

George laughed at his brother's reaction. "Percy, they're eighteen. I'd be a little more worried if they weren't up to something."

"Surely, not Ginny," Percy protested, grabbing a pad and paper off the coffee table. "She was still just sixteen until a week ago."

"Seriously, I think Harry's too noble to go too far right now," George admitted. "But Ron and Hermione are another story entirely."

"Please, I don't want to think about it," Percy commented as scribbled a note to Audrey about leaving.

"How do you imagine I feel?" laughed George. "I come over here with noble intentions of escorting my dear older brother to our childhood home and I find him like this. My poor innocent mind."

"You're a git, you know that?" Percy set the note on the counter then walked over to the fireplace and ordered, "Come on, grab some powder and let's get going." He grabbed a handful of the dust and disappeared into the flames.

George was laughing as he followed his brother into the floo, eager for the fun that awaited.

* * *

 _There are not enough Percy stories, in my opinion. I know he's not everyone's cup of tea but I have a soft spot for the bull-headed Weasley. It's also fun because Audrey is such an blank canvas. She can be anyone. I love reading all the various incarnations of her character._

 _This story will introduce Audrey to the Weasleys but we'll also see how they actually got together as the story goes on. I threw in another crackship of mine, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, for a bit of fun and playing the part of matchmakers. Hope you like it._


	2. A Trip to the Burrow

**Chapter 2: Conversations at the Burrow**

The sound of someone flooing into the Burrow had Ron rushing out of the kitchen. His disappointment was evident when he saw that it was just his brothers and not his girlfriend emerging from the fireplace.

"Sorry, little brother. Just us," George announced, brushing himself off behind Percy. "Expecting the old ball and chain, huh?"

"Please don't let her hear you say that," Ron huffed. He turned around to go back to finish his breakfast that they had interrupted. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too. Can't we just want to see our dear family?" George answered. "What are your knickers in a twist about?"

Ron sat back down to his half eaten plate. Ginny and Harry, having already finished, sat on the other side of the table. "Hermione's coming over and we're going to Diagon Ally to finish getting their school supplies," he informed his brothers.

"Awww, sending the wifey off to school," George crooned.

Ron flashed a rude hand gesture at his brother before turning back to his third helping of food.

Hearing new voices, Molly emerged from the laundry room. "I thought I heard my boys," she said. She hurried over to the table and kissed both on the cheeks as if she hadn't seen them in weeks. "Are you hungry?" she fussed. "I can fix you something."

"No, mum," Percy answered. "Sit down and relax. We already ate."

"Where were you two that you already have eaten?" Molly demanded.

George grinned, "I stopped by dear Percy's flat first. He mentioned he was coming over here so I figured I'd wait and come with him."

"You cooked for yourself and George knowing you were coming here this morning?" she inquired, looking a bit startled. Her boys all knew how to cook but none of them really enjoyed it.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled, glaring at his smirking brother and praying he kept his mouth shut for once. "Didn't want to put you out or anything."

"There was enough for three people," George commented nonchalantly. He had no desire to rat his brother out for his clandestine activities, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a bit of fun torturing him first. "We had oatmeal. A nice hearty breakfast to rebuild your energy after a long night of…work."

Harry's eyebrow raised as he studied the brothers. There was something going in between them that they weren't telling Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm glad you stopped by." Molly sat down at the table with a pad and quill and turned toward Percy. "I wanted to know what type of cake you want for dinner on Friday. We just had chocolate for Ginny's birthday last week. How does a nice lemon cake sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Percy answered. "Actually, Mum, I wanted to ask you something about Friday."

"Cake is fine, isn't it?" she worried. "I could make a nice steamed pudding if you want."

"No, Mum, the cake is great. Lemon. Excellent." Percy assured her. "It's nothing about the food. I wanted to ask if it was okay if I bring a guest."

Molly's head shot up in surprise and she stopped scribbling on the pad. "Of course," she answered. "Any guest of yours is welcome."

This was a new development. Molly knew her son had dated at Hogwarts. He exchanged owls his girlfriend daily the summer before his final year, but he'd never introduced them. Was he still seeing the same girl? Was this a signal she'd soon have another wedding to plan?

"Are you still seeing Penelope Clearwater?" Ginny asked, as if reading her mother's thoughts.

Percy looked up at his sister, startled by her question. He hadn't dated Penny in years. It drove home just how much both sides missed out on during the separation. "Uh…no. We quit seeing each other after Hogwarts."

"Who are you bringing?" Molly asked, trying not to pry too hard or scare him off.

"Her name is Audrey Wright." Percy answered. "We've been seeing each other a few months now."

"Oh, that's nice," Molly commented.

She was searching her mind for any mention of the name Wright when Arthur walked in the back door. "Hey boys, I didn't know you were both coming around this morning," he greeted his sons as he sat at the table.

"Arthur, dear," Molly smiled. "Percy's bringing a friend to dinner on Friday. Her name is Audrey Wright. Do we know anyone by that surname?

"Wright, Wright," Arthur thought. He sat back in his chair in contemplation. "The name doesn't sound familiar."

"It wouldn't, I suspect," Percy declared. "Her father's a Muggle."

"A Muggle," Arthur cried. "How delightful."

"Don't get too excited, Dad," interjected Percy. "Audrey's mum is a witch."

"Still, it's always nice to talk to someone raised by Muggles," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, like you never get the chance to do that, Dad." Ginny snorted, then asked, "So what's she like?"

"She's Katie Belle's cousin," George answered before Percy could open his mouth.

"How do you know that? Have you met her already?" Molly asked.

"I just found out this morning," George quickly explained. "Honestly, I hadn't heard her name before today," he teased, technically the truth.

"Well I'm sure she's lovely. I can't wait to meet her," responded Molly.

"Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked his wife. They had plans to run errands that afternoon and if left to her own devices, Molly would badger Percy for every detail about his girlfriend. Friday would be soon enough to learn more about this Audrey.

"Let me go get my sweater and bag and we can be off."

Molly asked her children if they needed anything before rushing off behind her husband to get ready. They could hear her stopping in the living room to talk to someone. Assuming it was Hermione, Ron jumped up to investigate.

"Okay," Ginny said, staring at her brothers. "What is going on? Why are you two really here together?

"Honestly, I did just mean to go over to Percy's this morning," George confessed. "Why is everyone so suspicious of my motives?"

"Because if you're involved, then trouble is not far behind," accused Ginny.

"Hey, guys," Hermione greeted, walking into the kitchen. Ron trailed behind her. "Ready to go?"

"In a bit," Ginny answered. "Have a seat. I need to get to the bottom of whatever shenanigans these two are up to before we leave."

Hermione sat down and asked, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Percy huffed.

"I wouldn't say nothing," George smirked. Looking around to make sure his parents weren't near, he continued, "So I flooed into Percy's thinking I was going to catch our dear brother before stopping off here and instead I meet a half-dressed brunette making breakfast."

"George, please," Percy groaned. "He didn't walk in on anything salacious."

"Oh, no," Ginny laughed.

"Oh, yes," George grinned, continuing his tale. "Perce just doesn't want dear old Mum to know he had an overnight guest last night. Being the noble brother I am, I kept my mouth shut."

"Just keep quiet," Percy pleaded. "I don't want Mum or Dad disliking her before the even meet her."

Ginny turned to George and asked, "What's she like?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" Percy wondered.

"No," Ginny answered. "I know you. You won't tells us anything good."

"Surprisingly, she has a sense of humor. I quite like her." Turning to Harry, George revealed, "You know our old Quidditch mates got those two together and didn't even have the decency to tell me about it!"

"Katie?" Harry inquired, remembering him mentioning they were cousins.

"Yeah, her and Oliver set them up," he answered, as if Percy wasn't sitting right next to him to tell them himself.

"Wait," Harry comment. "I didn't know Katie and Oliver kept in touch."

"Of course, they keep in touch," responded Percy. "They've been seeing each other for a while now."

"Wait, what!" George blurted, "This is new information. Since when. Nobody ever told me anything about it."

"Nobody told me about it, either, mate," Harry remarked, reminding George he wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

"I hate to break this to you, Harry," Ginny informed her boyfriend, "but unless it has to do with saving the world, you're the absolute last one to know about things."

"Just wait until I talk to her," George vowed. "I can't believe she didn't say anything. And Ange, either. I just talked to her yesterday and she didn't mention a thing! You'd think they'd tell me these things."

"Well, you can all question Audrey at dinner. Just please be nice to her on Friday. She's met the worst of you lot and is still talking to me, I hope," he interjected, staring at George. Percy stood up, signaling an end to his side of the conversation. "Now, if you are all done now. I have places I have to be," he finished, hoping they would remain quiet on the issue.

George watched his brother disappear and turned back to the others, "Wow, for someone having sex regularly, he sure is uptight. She's not at all what I pictured him with, though. Really, how did he get so lucky? Am I the only Weasley not getting any?"

"Probably," blurted a voice from the most unexpected source.

George gasped, looking at the perpetrator and clutching his chest. "Miss Granger! I am shocked!"

Hermione looked around the table at the stunned faces, her own turning a red to rival any Weasley as everyone erupted in laughter. Ron beamed and leaned over, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, "And that, everyone is why I love her."

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione protested, "Seriously, I…"

"I'd just shut up if I were you, Hermione," Ginny advised. It was hard to win against the twins once they got going and seeing George once again joking made her happy, even if it was at her friend's expense.

"Tsk, Tsk," George tormented. It wasn't often Hermione stumbled and he was going to take advantage of this rare opportunity. "I'd expect something like that from Ron, or even my sweet baby sister," he teased, ignoring the snort from Ginny's direction, "but from you? I am astounded."

Everyone was still laughing when Molly returned to the kitchen. She looked around and noticed a blushing Hermione was the only one not joining in on the merriment. "George, what are you doing to that poor girl?" she chastised. "Leave her alone."

"Why am I getting blamed? Why not Ron?"

"Years of experience," Molly glared. Deciding to ignore whatever was going on, she turned to her daughter and asked, "Do you have everything you need? Got your lists and everything?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered, trying to stifle her chuckles. They would never let Hermione live that one down.

Everyone was still smiling except Hermione as they broke up to go on their various tasks for the day. George had the urge to check and see if it was snowing outside, despite being the middle of August. How else could he explain priggish Percy's recent activities and Hermione's inappropriate outburst. It made him wonder what the rest of the day held in store.

* * *

 _Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm glad other_ _s like the Percy/Oliver bromance . Percy needs a friend and the guy who lived in his dorm for seven years and is just as ambitious as he is (although in a different way) seems to be a good fit for the role. I will get to more actual Percy/Audrey interaction soon. I promise. Next chapter will have a bit more Katie/Oliver showing up. I like them too much and might be planning a companion piece to match this one._


	3. An Unexpected Announcement

_Sorry for the delay in posting._

Audrey was sitting in her favorite coffee shop just down the block from the Leaky Cauldron. She'd discovered the shop shortly after moving back to London a few months prior. It had been years since she lived in England and she was excited to find a place that could brew a decent cup of coffee. Being a half-blood, it's Muggle location did not deter her from patronizing it.

She was supposed to be meeting Katie, but after twenty minutes of waiting her cousin had yet to show up. Beginning to worry something had happened, Audrey had decided to wait five more minutes when her cousin burst into the café.

"I know, I know. I'm late," Katie exclaimed, hurrying over and plopping herself into the chair opposite Audrey.

"You are," Audrey agreed, pushing one of the cups sitting on the table forward. "I was beginning to wonder if I should send out an alert."

"I'm sorry," apologized Katie. "I was on a floo call and it ran longer than I expected."

"Is everything alright?" asked Audrey. "Nothing happened to Oliver did it?

"No," Katie reassured her cousin. "I was just trying to coordinate plans for dinner this week with the parents and getting everyone's schedules synchronized isn't easy."

"How are your parents doing?" Audrey inquired.

"They're fine. Nothing ever changes with them," Katie took a sip of her drink and attempted to relax after her rushing over to meet Audrey..

"So what's the special occasion that needs the family together?" Audrey asked.

It was the sparkle she suddenly spied on Katie's hand, though, that answered her question. Audrey gasped and pulled it towards her, examining the new ring on Katie's finger closely. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Oh, damn," Katie cursed, looking down at the her hand. "I forgot to take it off before I left."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, it's what you think it is," she confessed. "Oliver proposed last night." Pulling her hand away from Audrey, Katie reached up behind her neck and unclasped the silver chain she was wearing. "We were planning on telling you tonight after the game."

Audrey watched in confusion as Katie slipped the ring from her finger and onto her chain. "Why are you taking it off then?"

"We've decided to keep the news quiet until we tell our parents. That's what kept me this morning. I was trying to get everyone together at the same time so we could tell them the news." Katie refastened the chain around her neck and continued, "I'm taking it off so nobody will guess, like you just did."

"Is the press hounding Oliver already?"

"It's not very likely to happen, but we didn't want the papers to get wind of any gossip before we could tell our families. This is Oliver's first real year as a starting player. He got promoted off the Reserve squad last year but he only got to play a few games before the season was cancelled. He's not really a big name yet but we didn't want to take the chance of some tabloid catching the story and printing it before our families found out."

"Okay, spill," ordered Audrey. "How did he propose?"

"It was very Oliver," Katie gushed, happy to tell someone her good news. "After dinner last night he told me he forgot something at the stadium and insisted I come with him. So we apparated to Puddlemere and he proposed on the pitch.."

"I'm so happy for you," Audrey smiled, excited for her cousin.

"Who knew something so good could come out of being cursed," joked Katie as she fingered the ring hanging from her neck. "If there is a silver lining to be found, it brought us together."

"You'll have to tell me every detail," Audrey demanded as she glanced down at her watch. "But it will have to be on the way. If we're going to make a late lunch with Percy before the game, we better get going."

* * *

Families flooded Diagon Alley gathering supplies for students soon returning to Hogwarts. Despite the crush the girls had no trouble completing their tasks for the day.

"Anywhere else you need to go?" Katie asked as they exited Madam Malkin's.

"No, I don't think so," answered Audrey, carrying her shopping bag weighed down with new robes she really didn't need. She turned her gaze to the display in the shop next door and began debating about whether she needed a new quill for work when a shock of red hair caught her attention. Turning around, she noticed a tall ginger leaned against the wall outside of Flourish and Blots talking to someone with dark hair as a crowd began to circle them.

"Katie, that red-head over there. Is he one of Percy's brothers?" Audrey asked, nodding her head in the direction of the bookstore.

"Audrey, I know you've been gone from England for awhile, but you can't assume every red-head is related to Percy." Katie turned in the direction Audrey indicated and sighed. "But in this case, you are correct."

Audrey flashed Katie a smug smile.

"That's Ron. He's talking to Harry," she informed her cousin, looking at the people milling about them. "I hear they've been avoiding the public. They must be here getting supplies for Ginny and Hermione. Angelina said the girls are returning to school."

"Harry," Audrey commented. "Harry Potter? The one who just defeated Voldemort?"

"Yeah. Want to go meet them?"

"No," Audrey murmured. "Percy said they'll be at his dinner next week. I'll meet them then. It doesn't appear as if they wish to be bothered at the moment." It seemed that the boys had enough on their hands trying to ignore the crowd intruding on their space. She didn't want to add to the throng.

"You finally get to meet the family, huh?" Katie grinned as they turned and began their way down the street and away from the bookshop. "Don't worry, they're all friendly. Mrs. Weasley can be a bit intimidating, but Mr. Weasley seems nice. I've only met his older brothers once, but I played Quidditch with the rest of them. Remember I told you about them before you started dating Percy."

"Oh," Audrey exclaimed, suddenly recalling the events from that morning, "I forgot to tell you I met George today!"

"How could you forget to tell me that?"

"Well, I was going to but then your news kind of superseded mine," Audrey answered, waving her hand in the direction of where Katie's engagement ring lay nestled on her chain.

"So, " Katie inquired. "How did you meet?"

"It was a bit embarrassing," admitted Audrey. "I stayed at Percy's last night and he flooed in this morning."

Katie started laughing, drawing the attention of passersby as they walked down the street. "He didn't catch you…?"

"No," Audrey cried. "Thank Merlin, no. But he did catch me barely dressed. Percy was in the shower and I was making breakfast and just had his shirt on. It covered all the important bits, but I hadn't even brushed my hair yet."

Katie had attended school enough years with the twins to imagine how the scene unfolded. "Did he tease you relentlessly?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"Go ahead, let it out. I know you want to laugh," Audrey said. "He flirted and teased, but he didn't cause Percy to go into seizure."

"His shop is up around the corner," Katie said, excitedly. "I haven't visited it since the war. We have time. Want to go?"

Katie began pulling her down the street. Before Audrey knew it, they were walking through the doorway of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. A small bell announced their arrival, although it had gone unnoticed in the chaos surrounding them. Vibrant colors assaulted Audrey's eyes as she spied young children filling up their baskets. She assumed they were there to replenish their supply to take to Hogwarts after the year they'd suffered.

Audrey looked around and turned to ask Katie a question, but her cousin had wandered away, talking to someone she didn't know. She walked further into the shop, taking in all the sights when a voice caught her attention.

"Well, well, well." George called out. "Decided to leave my brother and run away with me already, did you? That must be record time."

"I think I'll keep him for a while longer," Audrey smiled, watching Percy's brother make his way to her side. "Nice shop. Is it always this busy?"

"No. Weekends before Hogwarts starts up are our busiest times outside of the holidays," he answered. "Let me give you the tour."

As George guided her around the store, Audrey grew impressed by the variety of merchandise available. There was something for all ages. He pointed out everything from their growing line of defense products he planned to market to the Ministry to some of their best sellers such as Skiving Snackboxes and the Patented Daydreams.

"I was lucky to get Verity back. She's been with us from the beginning," George explained, nodding to the girl behind the counter. "Ron has been help out on odd days, too. I might have to hire some more help, though, since he starts Auror training in a few weeks."

"It's very impressive," Audrey replied, truly in awe of all that Percy's brother had accomplished.

"So what brings you by today? I thought you were meeting up with the prat."

"Katie and I had some time to kill and she wanted me to see your store," Audrey explained. "I'm glad I did."

"Katie's here?" George asked, immediately craning his head to spy the person in question. "I need to have a word with her. Where is she?"

"Someone called her over when we came in." Audrey couldn't see her cousin in the chaos of children running about.

"Oy, Katie," George shouted, not caring who he was disturbing in his own shop.

"What do you want, George?" she answered, sneaking up behind her old Quidditch teammate and smiling.

"Ahem. So...," Audrey didn't know Percy's brother well, but she had a feeling Katie was about to be brought to task for something or other. "You've been keeping secrets from me."

"I don't know what you mean," the younger girl answered, trying and failing to look innocent.

"I hear you are seeing a certain insane former Quidditch captain," George accused. "Percy of all people knew and I didn't. I'm hurt."

Katie's face flushed pink. "I'm sorry. With the last year and everything it just wasn't something to announce. And after the battle…. You know."

"Just please tell me you guys weren't snogging in the locker room after games when he was captain," he asked, motioning for them to follow him into a back room.

"Of course not, George. We weren't seeing each other at Hogwarts," Katie answered and smacked him on the arm. "He was a bit too old for me back then even though we all thought he was cute."

"We?" George asked, one eyebrow raised. The girls took a seat on the old sofa in what was evidently a combination break room and office.

"Yes, we," she answered. "You didn't think Angelina, Alicia and I talked only about Quidditch, did you? We thought he was cute, but then we thought Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies were cute, too. "

"So, tell me, how did you two get together then. I thought only a quaffle could attract Oliver's notice."

"Actually, you had a part in it." Katie admitted. "Oliver said you and Fred contacted him about my accident."

"Yeah, we sent him a note as soon as we heard. He came with us a few times to visit you."

Katie absently fiddled with the ring hanging from her necklace. "I was mostly unconscious during the visits, but after I woke up and went back to finish at school, we started writing each other and it just progressed from there."

George seemed to recall seeing Oliver with his other former Quidditch mates the night of the battle. "He came to Hogwarts with you," he realized, dropping into the office chair opposite the girls. "The night of the battle."

"We were with Alicia and Angie that evening when our DA coins went off. You were in hiding by then."

Audrey watched the byplay between friends with much interest. She'd heard a version what happened that night from Katie and then more detailed account from Percy. Being disconnected from the action, it was a bit surreal to know that her friends and family were involved in the conflict.

"That's how Percy found out, that night," George asked. "Wasn't it?"

"Percy wasn't with us that night," answered Katie. "We didn't see him much those last few months."

"You haven't talked to him about it?" Audrey asked. It had taken a long time for Percy to trust her with his account of that night and the events leading up to it. She was surprised, but not shocked, that he hadn't opened up completely to his family yet.

"He told us he was being watched." George hadn't really sat down with his brother and talked about the specific details. Dealing with Fred's death and trying to pick up the pieces after Voldemort's reign had taken precedence over many things. But at some point they'd have to discuss it. "He said Aberforth contacted him that night and told him that something big was going down and he should be there."

"It was Oliver who originally connected Percy with Aberforth," Katie admitted. "Aberforth was already working with Neville and the DA and Percy needed a contact in case one of us had to go into hiding. Oliver was with me so he'd be alerted through my DA coin if something was happening, but Percy wasn't involved with the DA. And then we had to cut contact completely leading up to the battle."

"It seems I'm going to have to thank Oliver for looking out for my big brother," George sighed. "We each let that rift blow way out of proportion. Should have never let it get that far."

"But you're all together, now," Katie answered. "That's what that matters."

Audrey wanted to reassure George that Percy felt the same but didn't feel it was her place to get involved. It was past time they all sat down and had a long discussion. She hated to put a stop to the conversation, but a quick glance at the wall clock alerted her to the time. "Katie, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

The girls gathered their belongs and followed George out into the shop. Katie turned to him as they reached the door and asked, "Why don't you come with us! We're going to Oliver's game. He always has an extra ticket or two on reserve."

George reached over and hugged his friend. "Not today. Have work to do. But another day."

"Don't be a stranger," Katie answered

"I won't," he answered and then turned to Audrey. "I'll see you next week. Percy told mum this morning he was dragging you along."

Audrey smiled, eager and scared to meet the rest of Percy's family. She said farewell and with goodbyes completed they headed out.

* * *

 _A bit more of a delay than I'd have liked, but I've been knitting a sweater. I know that sounds like a weird excuse but I tend to hyperfocus sometimes and the time I'd usually be writing has been taken up by knitting. Then I put the sweater aside and knit some fingerless mitts and then some socks and then started a skirt…_

 _I do have the next few chapters already half-written so there won't be another three month delay between postings. I hope._


	4. Meet the Family

"I'm nervous," Audrey confessed, her hand clasped in Percy's as they walked up the dirt road leading to the Burrow.

The day of the party arrived and butterflies were dancing in Audrey's stomach. It was a slight comfort that she had already been introduced to a few of the family members, but the thought of facing everyone at once was a bit nerve-wracking.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Percy squeezed her hand in comfort. "You've met the worst of the lot and survived. If can handle yourself with George, the rest will be a piece of cake."

"Oh, stop it," she laughed. Audrey was well aware of Percy's former strained relations with his family, especially the twins. But it didn't take a genius to realize that they all loved each other, despite all the turmoil the family had been through. "I'm not worried, exactly. It's just that there's so many of them."

Growing up as an only child and moving around a lot, Audrey rarely got to experience huge family gatherings. She saw her parents' families, but it was usually only at the occasional holiday or reunion. Nothing like the crowded upbringing Percy had experienced.

"Well, yes, there are a lot of us," Percy agreed, "but you'll be fine."

As they reached the top of the ridge, Audrey stopped in middle of the drive and paused . She stared in wonder at the house that appeared to be defying gravity before her, a hodgepodge of styles crammed together with no regard to physics. Noticing Percy's worried face, she exclaimed, "It looks wonderful."

"Really?" he asked, sounding a little apprehensive. "I used to be so embarrassed by it. I'd never invite friends over because I was always so worried about what they'd think."

"I think it's wonderful," she admitted, smiling up at him. "You know, a part of me is a bit jealous of you right now." They walked a bit further up the path. "I love the fact that I got to see so much of the world as a child, but I've never really had a permanent home. I've moved four times now in ten years. You're lucky to have some place to always go home to."

"No," Percy sighed. "I'm lucky they let me back after what I did to them."

"None of that today. No maudlin thoughts. We're celebrating your birthday. So put away that sour frown or I'll take your brother up on his offer to run away with him," she teased. "If I can't be nervous, you're not allowed to mope."

"Agreed," Percy nodded. Hand on the doorknob, he leaned over and kissed Audrey on the cheek before pulling it open.

* * *

Molly Weasley rushed around her kitchen in anticipation of her son's arrival. It had been too long since she'd spent this special day with her child. As much as they tried to put on a brave face, the estrangement had been hard on everyone.

"Molly, why don't you relax," advised Fleur. "Everything is under control. All zat needs done is ze salad, and I 'ave that covered."

Unable to stay still and not knowing what to do with herself, Molly answered, "I think I'll pop outside then and make sure the boys are doing what they were told and not goofing around."

The sound of the front door opening, though, had her immediately changing direction. She was surprised to see her middle son as she rushed into the living room. Rarely did Percy come through the front door, the Floo Network being the preferred method of transportation to the Burrow.

"Happy Birthday, Percy" Molly exclaimed, rushing over to her son and pulling him down for a kiss. Determining all was well, she turned to his companion and smiled, "You must be Audrey."

Molly studied the girl standing before her. It was a novel experience. Percy brought few friends home as a child and never a girlfriend despite her and Arthur knowing about him dating that one girl when he was at Hogwarts.

"I am." Audrey smiled. "Thank you for including me today."

"Any friend of Percy's is welcome," she answered then turned to her son, "Why did you come through the door? I thought you were flooing in."

"Audrey wanted to see the house from the outside for the first time. So we apparated a bit up the lane and walked down," he explained. Looking around at the empty living room, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"The boys and your father are out in the backyard setting up the tables. I'm surprised you didn't hear them coming up the lane. I thought it would be nice to enjoy the fine weather we're having this evening for a change. The girls are helping me in the kitchen."

Audrey, remembering the hostess gift she brought for Percy's parents, reached into her bag. "This is for you. Percy said your husband was interested in all things Muggle so I thought you would enjoy a bottle of Muggle wine. My mother sent it to me. The winery is located not far from my parents' home. It's one of their favorites."

"Thank you, dear." Molly said. "That was very thoughtful. Let's take this into the kitchen and you can meet the others."

Audrey followed Percy and his mother into the Burrow's kitchen. It had a homey feel and was obviously the center of family activity in the house. Mrs. Weasley bustled about, inspecting to make sure dinner would be perfect.

"Audrey, this is Fleur, my eldest son Bill's wife," Molly began, eager to make the requisite introductions.

Fleur turned around quickly from her task at the counter and gushed, "'Ello, Audrey. So good to see you again."

"You know each other?" Percy's mother inquired.

"Yes," answered Percy. "We ran into Fleur and Bill last week in Diagon Alley and ended up having dinner with them."

Fleur smiled at the 'humph' from Molly's direction and turned to Audrey and commented, "I'm glad you could make it today. We 'ad such a nice time last week."

"Yes," Audrey answered. "We must do it again."

Attention was soon directed to the other occupant in the room. Audrey quickly deduced that the girl in question, who was stacking plates onto a large tray, was not Percy's sister. The brunette hair being a dead giveaway.

"This is Hermione," Molly introduced the younger girl. "She is one of Ron's best friend."

"And girlfriend," Fleur sing-songed, causing the brunette to blush.

Audrey commented, "I've been reading your name in the papers."

"Oh, please don't believe anything you read," Hermione replied. "Most of it is just pure rubbish."

"Where is Ginny?" Molly asked, noticing her daughter's absence. "I told that girl to help you start taking things outside."

"She just went out to make sure the boys are done setting up the tables," answered Hermione.

"Well, then, let's start getting everything set up," Molly commanded. "We're all here now."

* * *

Introductions were soon made to the rest of Percy's family and in no time Audrey was sitting at a long picnic table extended to fit the entire Weasley clan. It was a bit overwhelming at first trying to keep up with all the conversations going on simultaneously, but Audrey was glad she had come to the celebration.

"So tell me," Molly asked as she passed a bowl of potatoes down to her husband. "How did you two meet?"

"Do you remember Oliver Wood?" Percy asked.

"You shared a dorm with him." Mr. Weasley answered. "Didn't he play Quidditch with the boys, too? Plays professional now, I hear."

"Yes," answered Percy. "Well, his fiancée is Audrey's cousin. They set us up."

"Fiancée?" George blurted. "I just found out they're dating and now they're getting married. When did this happen?"

Audrey leaned forward and smiled at George. "Don't feel bad. It only happened this week. They've just told their parents so it's not been made public, yet."

"You think you know your mates. I better be invited to the wedding," George grumbled. "I have half a mind to send off a howler to our dear former captain and chaser."

"So little Ollie is getting married," Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "Doesn't seem like he should be old enough. Who is he marrying?"

"Katie Belle," Percy answered. "She was between the twins and Ron at Hogwarts."

"So how are you and Katie related," asked Ginny, who was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Our mothers are sister," Audrey answered. "My father is a Muggle."

"What do your parents do?" Molly asked, eager to learn more about her son's girlfriend.

"My mother used to work at Daily Prophet when I was younger but now she only does freelance writing," Audrey answered. "It suits her as my dad used to move quite a bit with his job."

"Oh, is he a dentist like Hermione's parents," Mr. Weasley asked excitedly, not being well versed on Muggle occupations.

Audrey chuckled. "No he works with computers. His company has sent him all over. Right now my parents are living in the States. They're quite happy there. I suspect they might stay when he retires."

"Fascinating," Arthur exclaimed. "What exactly does a comput…."

"Arthur," Molly warned. He could go on for hours questioning the poor girl if given the chance. "They live in America? So you didn't go to Hogwarts then, dear?"

"I attended Hogwarts my first two years" Audrey answered.

Molly continued her questioning, "Did you know Percy then?"

"No," Audrey answered. "I would have been two years behind Percy. Anyway, I was in Hufflepuff. We didn't have any classes with Gyffindor. Katie was really the only one I knew."

"Where did you go after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, intrigued by Audrey's story.

"My father's job transferred him to Germany for a year. My mother home schooled me because she didn't want to send me Durmstrang and I didn't speak the language . And then we spent a year in Australia. After that we moved to the States."

"How long have you been back in England?" Bill asked.

"I've moved back in June. My uncle said there were openings in the Ministry after the…well." Audrey trailed off, not knowing how to finish it knowing everyone at the table had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. "I was getting a bit homesick for London and so I applied and got hired."

"I haven't seen you around the Ministry," Arthur commented. "What department are you in?"

"I'm actually in Percy's old department," she answered. "I applied to the Muggle Liaison Office, but they felt with my background I'd be better in International Magical Cooperation."

"Oh, Merlin, help me," George exclaimed. "Please don't tell me you get excited about cauldron bottom thicknesses, too."

Audrey laughed, taking no offense at George's comment. "No, I work in the International Law Office. I don't deal with the Trading Standards Division."

They talked a bit more about Audrey's work at the Ministry, but she was glad when the attention was finally directed away from her. She learned quickly that Ginny and Hermione were starting school soon. Ginny was entering her seventh year and Hermione was returning to complete the year she had missed during the war. She also learned that Percy's brother Ron and his friend Harry were not going to make up their lost year, electing to enter straight into the Auror program in September. Audrey knew first hand that the Ministry was having trouble filling many vacancies. It wasn't surprising that the Auror department was making special accommodations in the aftermath of recent happenings.

Audrey's reprieve from scrutiny, though, didn't last long. By the end of dinner the topic of her relationship with Percy came back once again.

"So, tell us," Percy's brother Charlie asked as the meal wound down. "Was it love at first sight when you two met?"

Audrey laughed, "Far from it."

"You really don't want to hear the details," Percy mumbled, his face turning bright red as he tried to deflect their attentions.

"Oh, little brother, based on that reaction, I think we truly do need to hear this," Bill teased, leaning back and putting his arm around his wife.

Audrey looked at Percy, mouthing, "Sorry" before turning back to his family and smiling, "Well, it all began when…"

* * *

 _Originally this chapter was longer, but I cut it in two. The next installment should be posted soon. Next chapter we get the flashback of Percy and Audrey's first meeting. Spoiler alert: It didn't go well. I've borrowed some inspiration from a certain favorite literary couple of mine who also did not have a good initial meeting._


End file.
